Tenemos que conseguirle un novio a Francia
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Bueno, eso es lo que dijo Inglaterra... TRADUCCIÓN de "We have to get France a boyfriend!"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí va otra traducción. Esto está acabado en inglés y son 6 capítulos en total.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que hacer algo- anunció Inglaterra.<p>

Los Aliados estaban reunidos en casa de Inglaterra. Bueno, al menos cuatro de ellos ya que Inglaterra, América, China y Rusia estaban hablando sobre su compañero. Francia había estado actuando de una forma extraña durante el último mes. Bueno… No… En realidad, Francia había estado actuando de una forma muy _típica de Francia_ durante el último mes.

-Da miedo, ¡aru! Francia se vistió de la forma tradicional china la semana pasada, ¡aru!- se quejó China.

-No veo ningún problema, China…- dijo Inglaterra.

-Se vistió como una mujer, ¡aru!- China se puso rojo.

-Eres afortunado… La semana pasada vino a mi casa con gafas- dijo América.

-¿Por qué llevaba gafas?- preguntó Rusia.

-No… ¡La pregunta es '¿Por qué llevaba sólo gafas? He tenido persadillas durante toda la semana – Todo el mundo palideció al pensarlo.

-Me está acosando. Me empieza a recordar a Bielorrusia. No quiero que se una a mí- dijo Rusia, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas.

-¿Qué te hizo a ti, Inglaterra? ¿Aru?- preguntó China.

-¡Intentó pasarse con uno de mis amigos!- Inglaterra estaba furioso.

-Francia intentó acosar a algo que ni siquiera existe…- pensaron América, China y Rusia.

-Pero, ¿cómo podemos acabar con su comportamiento?- se preguntó Inglaterra.

-Podemos usar mi tubería, ¡da!- sugirió Rusia con una sonrisa.

-¡Rusia, tío! Queremos acabar con su comportamiento, ¡no con él!- dijo América y después susurró- Canadá nos mataría a todos si hiciéramos daño a Francia… Ama a ese tío. No sé por qué.

-¡Amar! ¡Eso es! Espera… ¿Quién es Canadá?- preguntó Inglaterra.

-My gemelo…

-Ah…

-¿Cuál es tu plan, camarada?- preguntó Rusia.

-¡Tenemos que conseguirle un novio a Francia!-exclamó Inglaterra.

-…

-¡Pensad en ello! ¡Francia es el país del amor! Cuando encuentre novio, ¡dejará de acosarnos!- Inglaterra explicó a las sorprendidas naciones.

-Pero… ¿Quién va a ser el desafortunado novio? Aru…- China fue quien preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Yo voto por Inglaterra, ¡da!- Rusia sonrió de forma espeluznante.

-Ninguno de nosotros, ¡idota!- Inglaterra le gritó al ruso.

-¡El héroe tiene una idea! ¿Qué pensáis de…?

* * *

><p>Reviews = Continuaré traduciendo esto.<p>

Curiosidad, en inglés Rusia dice mucho lo de "**Become one with me!**", ¿qué es lo que dice en español? No leo casi Hetalia en español...

Review? Please~~


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a **ariadonechan, deskdraik, Setsuka Minami, mikaelaamaarhcp** y **kurai Ikari** por los reviews~~ Han hecho que me ponga las pilas.

Me temo que esto decepcionará a más de uno pero, por favor, **leed la nota del final** (este no es momento para spoilers XD)

Por cierto, gracias por la frase. La usé en este capi :3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-¡El héroe tiene una idea! ¿Qué os parece si…?<p>

-No, América. No puedes construir un robot para que sea el novio de Francia- Inglaterra no dejó que América acabara su frase.

-Esa sería la solución menos cruel para nuestro problema, aru. Solo piensa en la pobre nacion que tendría que ser el novio de Francia- dijo China.

-Sigo pensando que con mi tubería…- Rusia sonrió de un modo muy siniestro dejando incompleta su frase.

-¡No, tíos! ¡No estaba pensando en eso! ¡Sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar! ¡Mi hermano pequeño!- anunció América.

-¿Tu hermano pequeño? ¿Te refieres a Sealand?- Inglaterra preguntó confundido. La micro nación era solo un niño pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Hablo de Canadá!- aclaró América.

-Pobre América, pasó demasiado tiempo con Inglaterra de pequeño, aru- pensó China, sintiendo lástima por la nación americana.

-Tiene demasiada imaginación. ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?- pensó Inglaterra, también creyendo que estaba hablando de un amigo imaginario.

-¿Canadá? No sé quién es pero… ¡Puedo pedirle que se vuelva uno conmigo si no está de acuerdo con nuestro plan!- Rusia pensó alegremente.

-¡Os lo he dicho! My hermano adora a Francia. ¡Funcionará porque soy el héroe! Hahahah- América rió ignorando el silencio de los otros.

-…

-Todos recordáis a Mattie, ¿no?- dijo América, conociendo la respuesta que nunca llegó.

-…

-Es el tío que vive en el norte de Norteamérica. Ya sabéis; sirope de arce, hockey, 'lo siento'. ¡Mi gemelo!

Parecía que China y Rusia se acordaron de la tímida nación que a menudo jugaba a hockey contra Rusia y les ofrecía pancakes con sirope de arce cuando les veía. Pero Inglaterra seguía sin tener ni idea.

-Su oso polar te mordió una vez, aru- susurró China esperando que eso hiciera recordar a Inglaterra.

-Ah… Canadá… Solo estaba bromeando. Yo jamás olvidaría a Cana… Canda… Canadá. Hehehe- Inglaterra no consiguió engañar a ninguno de los aliados de la habitación.

-Así que tenemos que conseguir que Canadá le pida salir a Francia, ¿da?- preguntó Rusia.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar. Canadá es demasiado tímido. No tiene mis genes de héroe valiente…- se lamentó América.

-Creo que a Francia también le gusta Canadá. Quiero decir, a él no le acosa, aru- se dio cuenta China.

-Pero eso es porque no le recuerda- murmuró Inglaterra.

-Te equivocas, ¡hahaha! ¡Francia siempre recuerda el cumpleaños de mi gemelo! ÑY le manda regalos en Navidad- América informó a los otros.

-¡Entonces Francia le pedirá salir a Canadá!- Rusia sonrió y pensó-. Quiero que Canadá se vuelva uno conmigo, pero también quiero que Francia me deje en paz.

-No será fácil. Tal vez podríamos arreglarles una cita. Les podríamos decir que nosotros cuatro vamos a salir a cenar para recordar los viejos tiempos- sugirió Inglaterra mirando a América. Cuando Canadá y América eran más jóvenes, de vez en cuando salían con Francia ya que Canadá le echaba mucho de menos.

-Buena idea, aru- sonrió China.

-Y yo podría cocinar la cena- sugirió Inglaterra.

-¡Mala idea, tío! ¡Ya hemos quedado con que queremos a Francia vivo!- América gritó ganándose una Mirada por parte de Inglaterra.

-¡Bien! Voy a llamar a Francia. Tú, llama a… ehh… hummmm… tu hermano- dijo Inglaterra saliendo de la habitación. América le siguió hacia fuera para llamar a su hermano Canadá.

China se marchó pensando "_Pobre Canadá_".

Rusia fue el último en salir de la habitación. "_Si las cosas van mal, Canadá sabe como usar un stick de hockey, ¿da?"._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya sabemos quién será el novio... Si las cosas salen bien.<p>

He estado pensando... Cuando publiqué esto en inglés, solo tenía el primer capítulo. Nada más, nada menos. No sabía quién sería el "desafortunado" que haría de novio y así lo dije. Recibí reviews para que fuera Canadá y para que fuera England. Elegí a Canadá, ya que hay mucho FrUk por ahí, al menos en inglés... Ahora ha vuelto ha pasar, he recibido muchos reviews con "FrUk!" así que me estoy planteando hacer otro fic, la alternativa en la que deciden que el novio tiene que ser otro Aliado. ¿Qué os parecería?

Review? Please~~_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a **ariadonechan, mikaelaamaarhcp, kurai Ikari, deskdraik, EmilySteilsson, Gori2323 **y** Setsuka Minami** por los reviews~ Eso es mucha gente~~

Vaya, ¿olvidé decir que todo lo que he traducido estos días lo escribí yo? Qué fallo xD

Y bueno, ya empecé a escribir y publicar la alternativa a Canadá. Me gusta "jugar" con distintos pairings y situaciones. Acepto sugerencias de personajes del cannon para oneshots (o lo que surja xD). Los únicos OCs que he usado de momento para mis fics son Valencia y Teruel, si mi memoria no falla. Igualmente, eso no está traducido (ni lo traduciré... sería algo muy muy raro y sin sentido.)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Una semana después de la reunión de los Aliados, Canadá les daba a Francia, Inglaterra y América la bienvenida a su hogar. Cuando su hermano le llamó, decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que invitó a su familia a cenar. Había cocinado unos platos geniales y había dado de comer a Kumajirou, que dormía en el sofá. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.<p>

Pero, ¿cómo podría acabar bien la cena con Inglaterra, América y Francia en la misma habitación?

Inglaterra y América habían decidido que actuarían de forma civil con Francia y que intentarían dejar solos a los otros dos tan pronto como se les presentara la ocasión.

Realmente disfrutaron aquella noche y parecía que Francia y Canadá estaban muy unidos. Ya que Inglaterra y América estaban hablando sobre algo aburrido (o eso pensaban los otros dos), empezaron una conversación más privada en francés.

América e Inglaterra parecieron pensar que eso era algo bueno, ya que sus caras se iluminaron. Bueno, eso fue hasta que escucharon sus nombres en francés. Francia dijo algo sobre "L'Angleterre et Les États Unis*" y Canadá se rió y dijo "Tienes razón", volviendo a usar otra vez el inglés. Eso enfadó a Inglaterra.

-¡Tú, maldita rana! ¿Qué estas diciendo de mí?- le gritó al francés, levantándose.

-Nada, nada, Inglaterra. Relájate- Francia le guiñó un ojo al ingles.

-¡Dímelo, pervertido francés!

-Eh… Inglaterra, no era nada malo-dijo Canadá, pero le ignoraron.

-Inglaterra, eso no es nada caballeroso- sonrió Francia.

-¡Francia! Te voy a maldecir- Inglaterra estaba furioso.

-Tíos, ¡no os peleéis! ¡El héroe está aquí para resolver vuestros problemas! Hahah-se rió América.

-Chicos, en serio…- nadie prestaba atención al canadiense, que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Si tú estuvieras aquí para resolver mis problemas, esta rana estaría en Francia! ¡El lugar del que nunca debería salir!-Inglaterra gritó dándole la cara al americano, tirando al suelo la última botella de sirope de arce de Canadá por accidente.

-¡Ya está!- Canadá salió de la habitación y volvió un minuto después para ver que no quedaba nada de sirope en la botella y que sus invitados todavía se estaban peleando.

-Vosotros tres, ¡CALLAD!-gritó.

En ese momento fue cuando los otros se dieron cuenta de su cara de enfado y del stick de hockey que estaba sujetando.

-Inglaterra, ese era el único sirope de arce que tenía-susurró e Inglaterra tembló, mirando con cautela al stick.

América y Francia fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para excusarse y salir de la casa. Inglaterra no tuvo tanta suerte.

Digamos que en la siguiente reunión de países, todas y cada una de las naciones se dieron cuenta de los moretones de Inglaterra y de su cojera…

* * *

><p>EDITO: *Eso quiere decir "Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos*<p>

Review? Please

Siguiente capi: la conversación que tuvieron en francés (es corta, eso sí)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a **ariadonechan, Setsuka Minami, HimitsuLov, EmilySteilsson **y** vtophya** por los reviews~

Este capítulo es muy corto, tiene diálogos en francés (los tradujo alguien que solía dejar reviews en la versión en inglés que sabe francés, **Xou**). Las traducciones están al final.

Esto es muy corto ya que era algo así como un "extra". Iba a ir en el capítulo anterior pero a) en su día se me olvido y b) igualmente quería actualizar y tenía poco tiempo. Y ya me cuesta escribir en inglés (para lo simple que me sale, no sé ni por qué sigo... awww), como para ponerme a buscar cosas en francés. Tuve suerte porque me ofrecieron eso, actuar de "traductor"~~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Francia estaba disfrutando la noche. Inglaterra y América parecían estar entablando una interesante conversación y él no quería molestarles y arruinar la cena de su pequeño Mathieu así que decidió empezar una conversación con él en francés.<p>

-Merci de nous avoir invité à diner Mathieu**(1)-** dijo sorprendiendo a Canadá, que parecía pensar que todo el mundo le había vuelto a olvidar.  
>-De rien Francis. Et merci d'être venu<strong>(2)-<strong> el canadiense le sonrió con timidez.  
>-J'étais surpris quand il m'a appelé, tu sais <strong>(3<strong>)-comentó Francia.  
>-Oui... Le coup de téléphone de mon frère était aussi inattendu. Mais je suis content qu'ils aient appelés, c'est bien de voir qu'ils se souviennent de moi<strong>(4)- <strong>Suspiró Canadá. A Francia no le gustaba nada cuando alguien olvidaba a la nación canadiense.

-¿Cómo pueden olvidarle? Es la nación más dulce del mundo. Se merece más atención- pensó Francia.

-Bien sur qu'ils se souviennent de toi, Mathieu. Les gens t'oublient seulement car ils sont stupides. Si ils te connaissaient comme moi je te connais, ils ne vont plus jamais t'oublier**(5)-** Francia intentó animar a Matthew. Matthew se sonrojó.

-Ha funcionado. Pero ahora debería de cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación- pensó Francia muy satisfecho.

-En passant, as-tu remarqué?**(6)**  
>-Remarqué? Quoi? <strong>(7)-<strong>Canadá preguntó consfuso.  
>-Je crois qu'ils veulent partir<strong>(8)<strong>-Francia susurró aunque no era necesario ya que el Americano y el inglés no entendían el francés.  
>-¿Eh?<br>-L'Angleterre et les États-Unis. Il semble qu'ils veulent partir. Pour être seuls, tu sais. Ils fairaient un couple mignon, n'est-ce pas ?**(9)**- explicó Francia.

-Tienes razón- Canadá le dio la razón.

Y así es como se desató el infierno.

* * *

><p>Traducciones:<p>

**(1)**–Gracias por invitarnos a cenar, Mathieu.  
><strong>(2)<strong>–De nada, Francis. Y gracias por venir.  
><strong>(3)<strong>–Me sorprendí cuando me llamaste, ¿sabes?  
><strong>(4)<strong>–Sí… La llamada de mi hermano también fue inesperada. Pero me alegro que que llamaran, es genial que ellos también se acuerden de mí.  
><strong>(5)<strong>–Claro que se acuerdan, Mathieu. La gente solo te olvida porque son idiotas. Si te conocieran como yo, no te volverían a olvidar.  
><strong>(6)<strong>–Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta?  
><strong>(7)<strong>-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?  
><strong>(8)<strong>"–Creo que se quieren ir.  
><strong>(9)<strong>–Inglaterra y América. Parece que quieren irse. Para quedarse a solas, ya sabes. Harían una pareja muy mona, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ya, sin nada que ver con este fic, me he dado cuenta de porqué había quien comentaba que había poco Canadá en español. Pensé "con la cantidad de PruCan que hay, LOL"... ¡Fui a buscar y ni una página completa! Si yo prácticamente vivo de ese pairing! Awawawawawawawawaw<p>

Bueno, para futuras referencias. Mis "personajes principales" no coinciden siempre con el pairing. ¿Por qué? Porque se me da fatal el tema "romanticismo". Alguna cosa que tengo escrita o pensada no tiene nada de amor... Solo lo digo por si véis un pairing, no os ilusiones (si os gusta), o penséis que es raro (Como un Italia Norte & Italia Sur que tengo por ahi, que no es un Itacest).

Pues eso es todo por ahora. Si veo muchos reviews, actualizaré hoy mismo. Si veo reviews~~

Review? Please


	5. Chapter 5

Vaya, había empezado a escribir esta nota en inglés xD

Bueno, no subí esto ayer porque los reviews llegaron cuando yo ya me había desconectado~ Así que la subo hoy. Con esta cantidad de reviews... Puede que supere a la historia en inglés~ *Nervios, Nervios*

Gracias por los reviews a** kana-asuki, yueuzumaki, kikyoyami8 **y** Setsuka Minami**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Canadá estaba tomando el desayuno en la cocina cuando escuchó a alguien tocando a la puerta. Supuso que sería América, puede que incluso Inglaterra, así que simplemente siguió comiéndose sus pancakes.<em> "Ya no queda sirope de arce y es por culpa de Inglaterra"<em> pensó enfadado.

-¿Mathieu? ¿Estás en casa?- Canadá sonrió al reconocer la voz de Francia. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Bonjour*, Francis- Canadá saludó al francés.

-Bonjour, Mathieu- Francis dijo al entrar-. Quería disculparme por lo que pasó anoche.

-Pero Francis, fue culpa de Inglaterra. ¡No fue la tuya!-Canadá dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, podría haber evitado eso. Creó que tiró tu sirope de arce, así que te he traído esto. Lo encontré en una de tus tiendas así que debería gustarte- Francia dijo mostrándole una botella de sirope de arce. La cara de Matthew se iluminó; era su marca favorita de sirope de arce.

-Me hubiera encantado incluso si no hubiera sido canadiense solo porque es un regalo de Francis- pensó sonriendo.

Francis vio la sonrisa de Canadá y no puedo evitar sonreír también. _"Es un país tan dulce…"_

Ambos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron.

-Francis, Rusia me llamó después de que os fuerais anoche-. Dijo Canadá sonrojándose, lo cual confundió a Francia.

-¿Rusia? ¿Qué quería?- preguntó muy interesado.

-Quería saber si nosotros estamos saliendo- Las mejillas de Canadá estaban de un color rojo intenso.

-"¿Nosotros?" ¿Como en "Tú y yo"?- Francia parpadeó un par de veces.

-Eh… Sí…- Canadá evitaba la mirada de Francia.

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad!-pensó Francia muy emocionado.

-Y… ¿Qué respondiste?

-Bueno… Kuma me robó el teléfono-dijo avergonzado.

-Es una pena- comentó Francia.

-¿U-Una pena?-tartamudeó Canadá.

-Oui**. Me sentiría afortunado si tú quisieras ser mi novio-Francia le guiñó un ojo al canadiense.

-Eh…

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Me darías una oportunidad, Mathieu?- dijo Francia levantándose.

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?-Canadá preguntó levantándose también; su voz estababa llena de esperanza.

-Lo estoy. Canadá, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Francia con una sonrisa.

-Sí-. Dijo Canadá y Francia le besó.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Rusia me dio una oportunidad para pedirle salir a Mathieu. ¿Debería ayudarle con China?-Pensó Francia en el momento más feliz de su larga vida-. Estoy tan feliz ahora. Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría.

* * *

><p>-Tsk, ya era hora…- pensó Kumajjirou, mirando a la feliz pareja desde la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonjour* = Buenos días<p>

Oui** = Sí

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya solamente queda el epílogo. Y la posibilidad de una secuela. Pero primero tendré que acabar la historia alternativa... *Pereza, pereza AWWW*<p>

Review? Please


	6. Epílogo

Gracias por los reviews a **ariadonechan, serrat, EmilySteilsson, Tenten Akita** y** yueuzumaki**.

Tengo que decir que ya hay más reviews en la versión en este idioma que en la inglesa~ Gracias :D

Un comentario: Siento la falta de acción, pero A) Esto se escribió en inglés y no doy para mucho en ese idioma y B) Quería que esto fuera algo cortito, rápido y fácil de leer. Para pasar unos minutos y (puede que) echarse alguna risa (aunque mi sentido del humor es raro... ) Nunca planeé que hubiera acción.

Hemos llegado al final~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Los Aliados (menos Francia) estaban reunidos en la casa de América. Después de tres horas haciendo planes, no tenían ni idea de qué debían hacer.<p>

-Tal vez Canadá no estaba destinado a estar con Francia, aru…- China susurró, derrotado.

-Estaba tan seguro de que amaba a mi hermanito…- se lamentó América. Estaba muy afectado por su falta de éxito. No había dicho la palabra "héroe" en tres horas- Tres largas horas.

-Otra vez… ¿Quién era Canadá?-pensó Inglaterra, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para preguntar lo mismo cinco veces seguidas.

Mientras China y América intentaban pensar una buena idea (con la ayuda ocasional de Inglaterra, ya que seguía olvidándose de Canadá), Rusia había pasado la mañana leyendo y enviando mensajes desde su teléfono móvil. Parecía tranquilo e inocente, así que al resto de Aliados no les importaba siempre y cuando no hiciera demasiado ruido.

-Deberíamos intentar pensar en otra nación con la que emparejar a Francia-sugirió Inglaterra. Puede que fuera de más utilidad si realmente recordara al país que tenía que acabar con Francia.

-¿Por qué? Canadá y Francia hacen una pareja muy mona, ¡da!-Rusia parecía volver a la conversación.

-Pero Francia no va a hacer ningún movimiento, Rusia. Simplemente no va a funcionar, aru-China explicó con cara triste.

-¡Por supuesto que funcionará! El único problema que tienen son sus mascotas. Parece que Pierre quiere construir su nido en el pelaje de Kumajirou. No le ha hecho ninguna gracia a Matthew- Rusia frunció el ceño y siguió hablando-. Pero creo que solucionarán eso pronto, ¡da!

Los otros Aliados se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿De que estás hablando, aru?-preguntó China.

-Francia se volvió uno con Canadá hace unos días, ¡da! O puede que al revés... Matthew no me lo quiere decir-Rusia hizo un puchero de forma muy infantil.

Esa afirmación fue seguida por el silencio, roto solo por el teléfono de Rusia. Había recibido otro mensaje.

-Kuma ha intentado comerse a Pierre otra vez. Ha echado sirope de arce sobre el pájaro de Francia. Matthew parece enfadado, pero a mi me parece divertido, ¡da!-Rusia informó a los otros intentando ahogar su risa.

-Ivan, aru. ¿Nos estás diciendo que Francia le pidió salir a Canadá?-China fue el primero que se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-¡Da!-Iván sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, idiota?-Inglaterra le gritó al ruso, olvidando por un momento a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

-Parecíais ocupados-respondió Rusia.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Lo sabía! ¡El plan del héroe ha sido un éxito! Mattie y Francis están salien... ¡ESPERAD! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hermano del pervertido francés!-América se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Espera, América"-Inglaterra le siguió.

-Parece que la reunión ha terminado, aru. ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer, aru?-China le preguntó a Rusia.

-No sé... Puedes elegir tú, ¡da!-Rusia sonrió saliendo de la habitación con China.

-Canadá y Francia están juntos... Me pregunto si tengo alguna oportunidad con_ él_. ¿Debería pedirle consejo a Canadá?-Rusia pensó mientras respondía el mensaje del canadiense.

* * *

><p>Esto ha acabado pero hay una versión alternativa y algún día (lejano, o no... pero algún día) subiré una segunda parte.<p>

Y los reviews siguen siendo bienvenidos (me animarían a ir a por la secuela... Rusia X ?)

Adoro escribir a Rusia... En cambio, América me cuesta horrores. ¿Se nota mucho?

Review? Please~


End file.
